Só você
by Sweet Annie 12
Summary: "Ela não suportaria viver sem ele! Mas ela precisava falar a ele tudo o que tinha a falar.  -Edward, eu sei o que você é."


**Oi pessoas lindas do meu coração! Estão todos maravilhosamente bem? Espero que sim! **

**Então, galere. É o seguinte: Essa one shot aqui tava no meu pc há algum tempo, só que como eu sou louca apaixonada por ela eu tava com um pouquinho de ciúme de postá-la. Não perguntem o porquê. Nem eu sei, aiudhasiudhaiusd. Enfim. Hoje, dia 16 de agosto de 2010 saíram fotos do meu nenem lhinds e sedutor Robert e da minha diva linda se-eu-fosse-lébica-eu-pegava Kristen nas quais os nenens mais linds do universo estão se beijando. Essas fotos me deixaram mt mt mt feliz - pq eu sou 100% ROBSTEN - e eu decidi postar essa historinha aqui em homenagem a este dia lindo. E É ISSO. SÓ LEMBRANDO...ESSA FIC NÃO É ROBSTEN, É BEWARD. Mas o Robsten Day me deu um empurrãozinho e eu decidi postar. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, porque eu fiz ela com muito carinho e dedicação. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews pra me dizer o que acharam. Mesmo se tiverem achado uma bosta de elefante. (CERTO, tô louca hj, nem liguem)**

**Tenham uma maravilhosa, esplêndida, fantástica leitura. **

**.**

Mais uma noite na mínuscula e monótona cidade de Forks. No banquinho situado à frente de uma linda mansão, os jovens conversavam animadamente. Um lindo garoto. Cabelos desgrenhados cor de bronze, olhos cor de topázio e um sorriso torto que deixava a garota ao seu lado deslumbrada. Uma garota pálida, mas não tanto quanto o garoto. Seus olhos cor de chocolate, tão insignificantes e sem graça para si, para o garoto eram como o paraíso. Ao olhar no fundo de seus olhos, ele poderia jurar estar olhando para um rio de chocolate derretido...fascinante.  
-Est com frio?- ele perguntou. Percebera que a garota esfregava os braços- arrepiados por causa do frio típico da cidade chuvosa-, numa tentativa de se aquecer.  
-Um pouco.- ela confessou, e no mesmo instante suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração rosada. O garoto já estava acostumado com aquilo, mas não deixava de ficar encantado. Ele adorava vê-la corar.  
Ele não sentia frio. Sendo assim, o garoto retirou seu casaco e o entregou garota, que sorriu em agradecimento.  
-Obrigada, Edward. - ela murmurou.  
Edward. Um nome lindo- e que a propósito combinava perfeitamente com o dono. Contudo, era um nome tão esquisito! Esquisito não...Antigo. Assim como as atitudes do próprio Edward; Sempre tão formal, tão culto. Mais parecia saído de um conto do século XX! Os instantes foram se passando e ambos permaneceram calados. Era um silêncio confortável. Ambos se satisfaziam apenas por estarem juntos. Edward sobressaltou-se quando Bella- nome este que também fazia jus à dona, apesar da mesma não concordar com isso- repousou a cabeça em seu ombro, mas foi incapaz de quebrar o contato. Contato físico era algo que Edward procurava evitar ter com Bella ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse igual a ele. Todavia, Bella era imprevisível, e sempre o pegava de surpresa, então Edward precisava ser bem cauteloso ou ela acabaria descobrindo o seu segredo.

-Bella?- ele a chamou suavemente. Sua respiração estava tão profunda e ela estava tão quieta que parecia estar adormecida.  
-Sim?  
-Está ficando tarde...Acho que melhor eu leva-la para casa.-ele disse com pesar. Queria poder ficar com Bella para sempre, nunca mais ter que ficar longe dela.  
-Tudo bem.-ela resmungou. Também não gostava da ideia de ficar separada de Edward, nem por uma noite sequer. Claro que ela nunca pediria para que ele dormisse com ela. _Somos amigos, e nada mais que amigos!_ ela murmurava mentalmente, com tristeza. Porque Isabella Swan era completamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, e não haviam dúvidas quanto a isso. E ela sabia que Edward sentia algo por ela. E também sabia o porque de eles ainda serem 'apenas amigos'.  
Edward- como um cavalheiro que sempre era- abriu a porta do BMW 645 para que Bella entrasse. Ela entrou no conversível e esperou que ele desse a volta e também entrasse no carro. Edward costumava dirigir muito rápido, mas a pedido de Bella - e também como uma desculpa de passar mais tempo ao lado da garota -, ele agora andava sempre com o velocímetro marcando 80km/h.  
O caminho até a casa de Bella era longo, e era um alívio para ela, pois assim ela também ficaria com ele por mais tempo. Seus cabelos castanhos-avermelhados batiam no rosto por causa do vento forte. Edward afastou os fios da face dela e depois começou a passar a mão pelos seus cabelos. Bella sorriu, querendo poder eternizar aquele momento. Eis que ela tem uma ideia. Não sabe o que irá acontecer depois, mas prefere arriscar.

-Edward, pare o carro.

Ele a olhou incrédulo.

-O quê?  
-Você ouviu bem. Pare o carro.  
Ele a observou por uns instantes antes de fazer o que ela estava pedindo. -Bella, o que está acontecendo?- Edward perguntou sem entender absolutamente nada.  
-Edward, feche os olhos.  
- O que? Bella, o qu-

-Feche os olhos, por favor Edward.- sua voz se alterou um pouquinho, e ela tentou acalmar-se.- Por favor?- ela falou docemente, e ele a obedeceu. Lentamente ela inclinou-se até Edward. Sua respiração estava descompassada, ela tremia de nervosismo, mas não iria voltar atrás. Ao perceber o quão perto Bella estava, Edward abriu os olhos, numa tentativa de impedir o que viria a seguir, mas era tarde demais. Bella encostou seus lábios nos de Edward. Apenas um selar de lábios para todas as pessoas normais, porém o evento mais feliz da vida de uma adolescente de dezessete anos em especial. Também foi o evento mais feliz da vida de um outro adolescente em especial, porém este era um adolescente com mais de cem anos de existência, o que significava que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.  
Ele a afastou rapidamente, e ao ver sua cara de decepção sentiu-se um monstro. -Me desculpe, Bella. Eu...Me desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Entenda, por favor.- ele disse com a voz entrecortada.  
-Mas porque, Edward?-ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.  
-Porque é perigoso.-ele acariciou o seu rosto delicadamente, com um sorriso triste no rosto.-Acredite em mim, Bella: Eu sou perigoso para você .

A garota já estava cheia de tudo aquilo. Ela sabia o que ele era, mas que inferno! Sua vontade era dizer que sabia do seu segredo, mas ela tinha medo da reação que Edward teria. E se ele fosse embora? E se ele nunca mais quissesse olhar para ela? Ela não suportaria viver sem ele! Mas ela precisava falar a ele tudo o que ela tinha a falar.  
-Edward, eu sei o que você é.-ela ficou em silêncio por um instante, somente para avaliar a expressão do garoto.  
-Não, você não sabe.-ele sorriu serenamente.  
-Sim, eu sei. Estou convicta disso...eu...Edward, você um vampiro.

Ele ficou paralisado. Como ela havia descoberto? E o pior: porque ela ainda não havia saído correndo, gritando de pavor e implorando para que nunca mais o visse?  
-E você reage assim? Descobre que está vivendo ao lado de um vampiro e leva tudo numa boa?-ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando disfarçar a surpresa.  
Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada. -Eu não ligo se eu estou lidando com um vampiro, um mago ou o que seja. O que importa é que eu...Edward, eu te amo exatamente como você é, e você nunca me deu motivos para que eu te odiasse ou tivesse medo de você!  
Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.  
-Motivos? É claro que eu lhe dou motivos, Bella!- ele resmungou exasperado. - Eu sou um monstro! Eu me alimento de sangue, e eu já quis beber o seu sangue. Como você pode amar uma pessoa que deseja o seu sangue?Eu posso matar você, Bella!  
-Voc não vai me matar. Eu sei disso. E você também sabe. Edward, se durante todo esse tempo você tem se controlado, não será agora que tudo irá por água abaixo.  
Edward estava a ponto de ceder. Ele não queria admitir, mas a verdade era que conforme o tempo passava, tudo ia ficando mais fácil. Ele parecia estar se acostumando com o cheiro dela.  
Ele queria poder beija-la, abraça-la...tê-la somente para si, mas ainda se sentia muito inseguro.  
-Bella, eu não sei se devo...- ele sussurrou.  
-Apenas tente, ok? Se for demais para você, eu juro que vou embora e nunca mais o incomodo.- ela propôs, esperançosa.  
-Bella, você não é um incômodo. -Edward riu, mas ficou sério logo depois. - Você a coisa mais importante de toda a minha existência.

E então não havia mais nada a ser dito. Eles apenas acabaram com a distancia que haviam entre os dois e fizeram o que mais estavam esperando durante todo esse tempo.

x.x.x.x.x

-Entre todos os caras do mundo você escolheu justamente o vampiro. Porque, Bella? - ele perguntou em um tom divertido, quando já estavam na frente da casa de Charlie.  
-Porque...eu não sei. Porque não tem como ficar melhor do que isso, e ninguém vai me fazer sentir assim. Porque eu te amo, e você o cara certo para mim. Não é o Mike, ou o Eric...e sim você. E não tem como mudar isso.

O casal se despediu e Bella já ansiava pelo próximo dia, no qual iria para a escola ao lado do seu mais novo namorado- e vampiro- Edward Cullen. Mal sabia ela que ele a veria primeiro. Enquanto ela dormia profundamente...  
_**FIM.**_

**E aí, morecos? Gostaram? Deixem comentários, por favorzinho. **

**Aí, moleque. Me segue no twitter? marianerdg**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. **

**Milhões de beijos. ROBSTEN DAY, YUPIII *-***

**MarianeC**


End file.
